It's My Choice
by sXeChloe
Summary: John Cena has a little sister. He tries to find her a boyfriend and sets her up for blind dates. She finds herself in quite a pickle, picking between two boys.


"Hey baby sis!", John Cena said excitedly to his little sister, Neave Felice Cena.

"Hey big bro!", Neave said with the same excited tone as John. You could tell they were related.

John took in his baby sister. Neave had golden hair and the same blue eyes as John. Her hair was straight, with bangs slicked to the side. Neave was 5'7, with not so big boobs. She was wearing a John Cena shirt that was cut, so you could see just above her belly button with white jean shorty shorts to match. Her feet were wrapped in black pumps.

The Cenas were wandering backstage. Tonight, in about 3 hours, Neave would be making her debut.

"See anything you like? Or anyone?", John teased. The secret behind that is, Neave is 24 years old and, she never really tried going for a boyfriend. She has only had sex once, but no one else, except for John knows that. Sure, Neave has had a couple of casual dates, but nothing serious.

"No John. You know, that dating isn't my first priority.", Neave said with seriousness.

"Sis, you are always so wound up. It is time for me to find you a date. How about this, give me, a week.", John said. "Just for that week, I will set you up with dates, and hopefully, you will fall in love with someone.", John continued.

"I will, ponder over it.", Neave said. "But right now, I need to get ready in my outfit, and get some exercise done. Want to train me?", Neave requested, and stated.

"Yeah sure. Let's go to my locker room? That is where you left your outfit and all.", John asked and reminded her.

"Okay.", Neave simply said.

She hugged his arm, and they sashayed to John's locker room.

When they reached the door that had a star, with the name plague that said, John Cena, he opened the door and Neave dashed into the room. Her outfit, was sitting on the bench.

The outfit sitting on the bench, is her already designed T-Shirt. It is white, with Neave C. written in graffiti font in black. It is cut, so a few inches above her belly button was showing. For her bottom, she has a tight pair of black shorts that showed off her curves.

John turned around as Neave took off her street clothes, and put on her wrestling attire.

"All clear?", John asked.

"Yeah. You can look now.", Neave said.

She tied her hair into a simple ponytail, and dragged John with her out of the locker room. Without looking, she bumped into The One and Only, Straight Edge Superstar, CM Punk.

"Wow John. Looks like she can't wait to get out of the room with you. It is usually the other way around.", Punk said with a smirk.

"Yeah? Well, I am not like other girls. And, I am not his girlfriend. I am his sister.", Neave retorted.

"Oh. So you are the famous Neave Felice Cena. John was ecstatic and kept talking about you so much, that I feel like I already know you.", Punk said, as he took her hand his kissed it.

"Oh. I gotta run you guys. Meeting with the Big Boss Man.", John said. "Watch over her will you Punk?", John asked.

"Yeah sure. No problemo Boyscout.", Punk teased and replied.

"Bye Johnny!", Bid Neave .

"So, where do you want to go?", Punk asked and smirked.

'God.. That smirk should be illegal.", thought Neave .

"How about.. Catering?", Neave suggested.

"Yeah sure. I feel like grabbing a Pepsi anyways.", Punk said, as he led her to to Catering.

Punk grabbed a Pepsi, and Neave took a Sprite.

The took a seat on the couch and had random chat.

The TV turned on WWE RAW, it had started!

"Oh! I gotta' run! Got to make my debut here!",

Neave ran to John's dressing room to retrieve her black boots. She laced them up too. Just as she finished, John entered.

"Ready?", John asked.

An assistant came bursting in to the room.

"Neave , John, you are needed in the gorilla.", The backstage assistant informed.

"Thank you.", John said politely.

The C's walked down to the Gorilla, and John's music cued. The crowd went berserk.

Out there in the ring, Triple H was there to welcome Neave .

"Hello Everyone!", Neave blared into the mic.

"Hello!", The crowd screamed back.

"This is Neave Felice Cena. You may recognize her if you have seen John and her together, as they are siblings. But anyway, tonight, Neave will be joining, the WWE!", Hunter announced proudly.

"I am so thrilled to be in this business! I really hope I can give you as much entertainment as the rest of the people backstage. I really hope, that I can be a good addition and factor, to the WWE.", Neave said with enthusiasm.

"So, let's give a big welcome, to my baby sister!", John said.

Neave and John both did a 'You Can't See Me', to the camera.

"Neave, I know you have been dying to compete. So, tonight, you will be in a Diva's Tag Team Match. You will be paired with the Bella Twins, against Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, and Eve Torres!", Hunter announced with a lop sided grin. This, had truly been a surprise for Neave. This wasn't in the script!

"Thank you Hunter... What a … Pleasant, surprise.", Neave said, still recovering from her shock.

The Bella Twins theme song cued, and they did their usual intro.

After, the three other competitors stepped out to K2's music.

Neave and Alicia were starting this match out.

"What do you think Cole? Think Ace will have a good stay here?", Lawler asked.

"Yeah. She seems like a very talented individual, and she has already developed a decent reputation, thanks to her brother, John Cena!", Cole said.

"For, once, I agree", Lawler said.

Fox yanked Neave's hair and slammed her against the floor. Neave hopped back up and drop kicked her. She tackled the Fox and landed a few punches. Alicia made an attempt to tag in Kelly, and succeeded. So now, in the ring was Kelly and Neave. As soon as Kelly got out, Brie and Nikki both stuck their hands out. Not that Neave was scared, but she tagged Brie, or Nikki? But either way, me and the Bella did some damage to Kelly. Brie/Nikki held Kelly's arms behind her back, and Chloe did a drop kick. The Bella's did some Twin Magic, and one of them pinned her.

1! 2! 3! The slam of the referee's hand was heard through out the stadium.

You Can Look But You Can't Touch played through the area. The Bella's and Cena walked backstage, linking arms. As they went in, they could hear Eve and Alicia bashing Kelly.

"Are you stupid or something? Why didn't you kick out?", Alicia yelled.

"I couldn't! They did Twin Magic on me!", Kelly protested.

"Doesn't matter! You are still WEAK!", Eve shrieked.

Neave and the Bella's were getting along quite well.

"I gotta run. Brother needs me", Neave told the Bellas.

"Okay! See you!", The Bellas said back.

Neave scrammed to John's locker room. There, was a smiling John facing Neave.

"HAHA! THAT WAS AWESOME OUT THERE!", He enthused. "Oh! And you better get ready for you date tonight. Can't tell you who! And let's head back to the hotel.", John said in a rush. But Neave caught enough.

"I. Hate. You. John.", Neave said calmly, but deadly.

John chuckled and dragged his sister to his car.

When, they got to the parking lot, they entered the car.

"I better prepare... What does he have planned?", Neave muttered...

What does he have planned?


End file.
